Addiction**completed**
by Dramaqueenbee14
Summary: Stephanie's addiction leads to terrible events (FINISHED!!!!!!!) SEquel coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

Addiction  
  
Rated R for reasons described below.  
  
Story notes: Hey y'all this Is set in present time going to why Stephanie acted as if she was pregnant and the behind the scenes problems. This story deals with drugs,rape,and serious violence. This story also relates to a similar personal situation. I hope this story gives people something to think about. I hope you enjoy! Much love to Sharonda!  
  
"Where are you going?" HHH asked his soon to be ex-wife who was walking briskly down the hall with sunglasses overr her eyes preventing him from seeing the truth.  
  
"Out" She replied not really phased by his question. "I think we need to talk."  
  
Rolling her eyes she stopped mid-stride and turned. The giddy feeling she had began to evaporate. Her heart sank when she looked into his eyes. They pierced her heart. But that wasn't the only emotion that washed over her. Her hands began to shake with need. She couldn't breathe and couldn't think. Holding her hands she hoped he wouldn't see the trembling. She had to get out she had to get to her love, her addiction.  
  
"I can't right now!" She said displaying an annoyed expression on her face. "I have v-very important buisness to attend to."  
  
With that she turned on her heel and nearly ran to the parking lot where her "Friends" were waiting for her. She looked at Melissa, Carlee, and Lexie. They were her friends. They provided her with her need and they cared when she didn't get it. When she was hurting they helped her heal. Slipping into the car she didn't notice a few of her former friends watching her. Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Edge and Lita hid behind a car and watched Stephanie pull off into the night with her so called friends. What they had that they didn't they had no idea but were determined to find out. 


	2. chapter 1

Addiction  
  
Rated R for reasons described below.  
  
Story notes: Hey y'all this Is set in present time going to why Stephanie acted as if she was pregnant and the behind the scenes problems. This story deals with drugs,rape,and serious violence. This story also relates to a similar personal situation. I hope this story gives people something to think about. I hope you enjoy! Much love to Sharonda!  
  
Stephanie McMahon laid on a dingy bed in downtown detroit. Looking around the room she felt shocked at where she was. In a far off corner she could see Lexie and Melissa having a fun time with two guys while they sniffed cocaine. She felt someone move beneath her and her eyes turned downward the the young man whose hands encircled her naked waist. He held up a needle and she couldn't resist a smile. What she'd needed all day was right infront of her and she couldn't wait to let it flow through her veins. All she had to do was work for it a bit more.  
  
"You want this don't you?" The young guy asked her as she began to move on him "I know you do"  
  
"More than you could ever know." She replied in gasps.  
  
"Here it is" He slid the point of the needle into her arm and pushed down on the syringe.Watching her fling her hair back he prepared for his release not knowing that hers was already done. After the man had drifted off to sleep Stephanie hopped off him and grabbed her clothes. Slidding them on Lexie and Melissa held open a bag and Stephanie cleaned the three men out. All of their drugs and booze was now at the bottom of the bag Melissa held close to her as Stephanie sped out of the parking lot and into the night. The only thing on her mind was getting high. Melissa passed her the syringe and she slipped it into her arm and squeezed. The feeling alone made her slip away making her unaware of anything around her. Unfortunately she was unaware of the truck coming towards her or the screams she heard from behind.  
  
Next Day.....  
  
"Edge you need to chill out!" Lita informed her worried friend. "Please?"  
  
"Chill out?!" Edge screamed making Lita jump and the Hardyz to jump up to her side. "She could have died and those little shit friends of hers didn't do anything to save her!"  
  
"Are you here for Stephanie....McMahon??" A tall lean man stood in front of them with a clip board.  
  
"Yes!" All of them jumped up at once.  
  
"Hellow I'm Dr. Baras, there are somethings you need to know."  
  
He led them down a long corridor with white walls. There was a sign above them directing them. The sign read mental ward. Lita shuddered and Matt placed a hand at her back. Looking back at him she continued on until the doctor stopped infront of a window. Beyond the window lay Stephanie McMahon battered, bruised, and cut nearly everywhere on her body. She lay there in what seemed as an on and off peaceful sleep.  
  
"Did any of you know of her addiction before this accident?" Dr, Baras asked.  
  
"We found out shortly after she got married, when her attitude changed." Jeff said obvious pain hinted in his eyes when he mentioned her marriage.  
  
"Then just a week ago it seemed to get worse after her husband said he wanted a divorce." Edge reminded them.  
  
"Well it seems that this is deeper than just drugs." Dr. Baras.  
  
"See seems to be terribly tramatized. Especially when she woke up screaming for the world to stop. I think it's safe to say that she's going to need some help when she gets out of rehab. We have tried to reach her family and could get no answer. Her two friends in the car with her died upon impact. When she heard this news she made an attempt to take her life. I don't know what happened to her before the accident other than she had alot of alchol and an unidentafiable drug in her veins. The other two were high on xtasy. She needs most of all her friends as I am supposing that you are her friends. She's suffering withdrawl and adding her mental trama to the breaking of her ribs, her jaw was fractured, her nose broken, and she won't be able to walk for a few months. Those few months will be critical to her recovery. She might make it on her own but then again she might slip back into her addiction. It's your choice what you do I just hope that it's the right thing."  
  
Please give feedback/review!!!! 


	3. Getting up, Getting out

Addiction  
  
  
  
Rated R for reasons described below.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Story notes: Hey y'all this Is set in present time going to why Stephanie acted as if she was pregnant and the behind the scenes problems. This story deals with drugs,rape,and serious violence. This story also relates to a similar personal situation. I hope this story gives people something to think about. I hope you enjoy! Thanx twstofate, silver-tiger1, hurricane's side kick,Undertaker's Child, and of course Ronda (yo it might have shown up an hour ago saying sharonda but I think I thought I up loaded the wrong chappie)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5 Months later (Because Stephanie was unstable mentally and physically she stayed in the same hospital for 5 months. She has feeling in her legs and can walk but not as well as a normal person.)  
  
Stephanie sat in her wheelchair next to the window in her brightly lit room. It was Sunday and it was the last day she'd be here. Her room had been packed up and her stuff taken to Jeff's cabin in Cameron, North Carolina. Jeff was taking off for a few weeks to stay with her. Out of them all Lita and Jeff were the closest to her. Placing a hand on her stomache she sighed and swallowed her pain and tears. If she was going to get out of the Mental Ward then she needed to look in control. She needed to get out and get to her only help. Her only life line. Closing her eyes she imagined the feeling of being high on the road. The thing she didn't need was the thought of her ex- husband and her dead child the one she told the doctor not to tell her friends about. She couldn't think of it. Because she knew if she did she'd feel the flood gates open and her hell would come to life.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ms. McMahon?" Her attendant, Rose Parker, stood in the door. The old woman smiled her sweet smile. The same smile that hid all of Stephanie's secrets. Rose protected Stephanie in the most innocent way. The closest thing she had to a mother when Linda was on the road with her father, Rose followed her all through life helping her when she needed it, even if it meant hurting someone who didn't deserve to be hurt. Reaching over and picking up the brush that was left out by Stephanie's friends who'd packed her stuff she ran it through the young woman's hair. Stephanie seemed so lost and small. Her friends told her that her services were no longer needed. Well they didn't know what being attached to the McMahons. Once you were with them it was for life. Granted she was kicked out of the house for reasons that Stephanie didn't even remember she followed them. It would always be like this. It had been for generations. Where ever the McMahon money went so did she and the rest of her family.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"M.. Ms. Parker…." Stephanie cried out in pain. "Ow t..that hurts.. oh"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry I hurt you child." Rose said and set the brush into an open bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's alright I know you didn't mean it." Stephanie said smiling adoringly at the woman in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you ready to go to your final evaluation?" Rose asked. "I hope you're ready to put on that happy face if you want what you want."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." Stpahnie said while Rose pushed the wheelchair out of the room and to a large office. Rose knocked on the door and wheeled Stephanie in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Ms. McMahon." Dr. Jackson turned around in his chair and looked at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to waste time with a long winded lecture on how you need to stay away from the darkness." He started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I am going to tell you that once you go through those doors it's your decision whether to go back or move on." He stated. "And with that said I am releasing you into the hands of one Jeff Hardy. He's considered to be family?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes he is."Stephanie said wringing her wrists as her eyes trailed over a butter knife lying on a plate on his desk. She began to wonder just what the cold blade would feel like on her skin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ms. McMahon?" Dr. Johnson snapped her out of her thoughts. "He's on his way up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 week later in Cameron, NC.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Steph, you can do it!" Jeff said encouragingly as Stephanie stood from the wheelchair and began to walk upright and steadly to him. They were out side on the back porch at his cabin. His fingers wiggling in anticipation to touch hers. She had her arms stretched out and she moved slowly one foot at a time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God Jeff I'm doing it I'm walking." She said laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just a little bit further." He said anxiously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't make it that far. Her legs felt like warm water and she fell to the ground.  
  
Yelled in pain and anger as she pushed herself up from the ground. Crawling on her arms she reached the wheel chair and pulled her self back into it. Looking at Jeff in Dispare she navigated the wheelchair back into the house. Jeff slowly followed with a hand over his face. She'd wheeled herself to her room and shut and locked the door. His heart plummeted. She was slipping again and he knew it. Except there was nothing he could do to help her. Well almost nothing but he couldn't let himself do that. Not when she stil loved.. him. Jeff sighed and got to kitchen to grab a beer. Paul still held her heart and he didn't want to change that. He wanted her on the right track. The best track he could think of was for her to get back together with her ex-husband. He knew Paul wanted her back. And he noticed the far off look she got when HHH walked out to the ring when ever she watched the shows. He shared this info with Edge and his brother. Both thought that he was nuts. They both blamed Paul for the events that led up to the hospital. Stephanie blamed herself. But he suspected it wasn't just because of her addiction but because of something else. Sitting in silence he snapped out of it when for 2 hours he heard complete silence. He looked at her door and he got up from his seat. He heard nothing not even a creek of the boards. He turned the knob and realized it was locked so he knocked lightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just a minute.." Stephanie's voice sounded weak.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you ok in there?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah" she said opening the door. Her face was caked in sweat and she had circles under eyes that he hadn't seen before.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then he smelt it. The booze and unmistakable smell of pot. He looked in her room trying to see around the door. She wouldn't let him and he relentlessly tried and succeeded. Looking around he'd seen she was well stocked. How he didn't know but the tears down her cheeks told him to ask her later. Before walking over to her he noticed a letter on the floor. He picked it up and slipped it in his pocket. He turned suddenly hearing a sharp crash and watched as Stephanie stumbled from her wheelchair and on to the floor. He shoved the wheelchair out of the way and picked up the sobbing Stephanie in his arms and craddled her. Rocking her back and forth he knew he couldn't be mad at her but then he couldn't excactly be happy that the addiction was back or it was being fed. Rocking her back and forth he carried her to the living room and laid down with her on the couch. She was slipping in and out of sleep. He felt a pang. It was love and he knew it. But was love enough to keep her. And with paul in the picture would he be erased from her mind? Shoving those thoughts aside he watched her as he too drifted off to sleep. Only the moan he heard from her kept him awake. She was dreaming and whispered the one name he despised among them all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Paul…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Damn that hurts he thought and fell into a fitful sleep. 


	4. Leaving

Addiction  
  
  
  
Rated R for reasons described below.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Story notes: Hey y'all this Is set in present time going to why Stephanie acted as if she was pregnant and the behind the scenes problems. This story deals with drugs,rape,and serious violence. This story also relates to a similar personal situation. I hope this story gives people something to think about. I hope you enjoy! Thank y'all for your reviews. I hope you pass this on to other people so they can read it and then pass it on to others who need to read this and hear the message..Well I hope you enjoy chapter 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Steph??" Jeff mumbled as he opened his eyes and no longer felt her body heat on top of him. Sitting up he looked around and heard thunder crack which elicited a jump from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie?" Jeff got up and walked around the living room and saw the bathroom light on. He heard crying. He might have gone in to check on her but he realized she was on the speaker phone with the volume turned low and hung back. Quietly he crept to the door and sat on his haunches and listened to the whispered words being said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ms. Parker I don't want to do…I can't do this." Stephanie's cries were muffled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sweet child you want what you need and you'll get it if you help me." And old voice that sounded cracked and weighted with firmness. The voice in fact to him sounded like nails on a chalk board. This in turn made Jeff cringe and shudder. It sent a chill down his spine like no other.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Has that young man in there brainwashed you." Ms. Parker said. "You remember what happened when you didn't listen to me the last time… your baby."  
  
  
  
Stephanie sucked in a breath and Jeff could almost see in his mind that her hand had went to her stomach absentmindedly. "Please Ms. Parker don't do this just give them to me I need for bottles."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright but watch it or I'll have John on you within hours of you receiving your special gift." The phone went dead and Jeff stood up and opened the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?"Jeff asked anger and concern filling his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What would you know?" Stephanie said standing and letting the morphine bottles drop to the floor and setting her bottle of pills on the counter. "You don't know shit about me or my life!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then why don't you tell me?"Jeff said grabbing her arms and forcing her to look at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why should I?" Stephanie spat out at him. "You wouldn't understand the need, the pain, and the helplessness." She trembled and he could feel it in his touch.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't understand?"Jeff looked at her. "You know what my addiction is?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Stephanie said her eyes had no familiar warmth to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You" He replied releasing her from his hold and walking to her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Stephanie stood there sputtering in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Jeff walked into her room he felt a rage build in him as he went to the dresser and picked up every syringe and morphine bottle he could find. Looking through her drawers he found some pot and a pack of ciggaretes. Walking to the bathroom he found several bags of cocaine. Before he knew it he was flushing the pot and cocaine down the toilet and Stephanie was on him in seconds. Grabbing his arm and pulling trying to pull him out of the bathroom before he could flush the other bags. Shoving her backwards she fell onto the floor and he turned and looked at her once all the pot and cocaine were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I.. I need that.." Stephanie said weakly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you wanna fucking live you don't." He stated simply as he slipped the syringes and morphine into a bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie I'm going to get you help." Jeff said his hard look faded. "I don't want you to die." She wrapped her arms around him and let the tears flow freely down her face as she clutched his body close to her needing to feel his warmth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A car pulled up in front of the small cabin. It was a black BMW with tags from Conneticut. The driver looked at the cabin through dark eyes as the rain poured heavily outside. Stepping out of the car the driver pulled the warm jacket that was worn closer. Locking the car the driver walked to the door and raised a hand to knock then pulled it back down then raised it again and put it back down. Swearing the driver finally banged on the door and waited. Looking around him the wind blew bringing a sweet but bitter smell to the nose.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff rose with Stephanie still in his arms and looked at the door. Looking at her he noticed the clock on the wall behind her head and grimaced it was 10:00 am. Walking her to the couch he set her down and stepped to the door. Opening it his stomach clenched and he had this gut feeling that he should slam the door shut and lock it. Instead he stepped a side to let the visitor in the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff….." The man stood there and took off his sunglasses.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Paul…"Jeff replied in acknowledgment.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff who is it?" Stephanie called from the living room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's me Steph." Paul said stepping into the living room. "It's Paul."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff watched helplessly as her eyes lit up and she ran to her ex- husband and leaped into his embrace. He lifted her up off the ground and spun her around once before setting her back on the ground. She lifted her hand to his face as he wiped her tears from her face and pulled her into another hug this time he was facing Jeff and had a very smug smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie get your things we're leaving." Paul said tipping her chin up so she could look at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" Both Stephanie and Jeff said at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to leave." Stephanie stated firmly planting her feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you are and now would be a good time." Paul said towering over her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! I think it should be her decision to leave or not!" Jeff said stepping between Stephanie and Paul.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And what are you going to do about it punk?" Paul said getting in his face and shoving him backwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This." With that Jeff swung his fist which connected with Paul's jaw. Watching the man for a second as he fell he turned and looked for Stephanie and saw that she was gone. Before he could do anything else Paul attacked Jeff knocking him down and straddled him punching left and right.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie had watched this in horror and felt guilt rise in the pit of her stomach. Turning and running out the door she couldn't watch anymore. She ran down the dirt road steel cold determination and pain breaking the boundries of the hurt in her legs. She ran until she fell about 5 miles from the cabin and saw out of the corner of her eye an old car and she hobbled over to it. Opening the hood she tried to remember all those times her brother and the posse taught her how to work on cars. Steadying her self she adjusted the engine so it would run enough to get to town if even further. Hopping in she sped out of the ditch and onto the road heading towards the nearest town.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading..so far. 


	5. Found

Addiction  
  
  
  
Rated R for reasons described below.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Story notes: Hey y'all this Is set in present time going to why Stephanie acted as if she was pregnant and the behind the scenes problems. This story deals with drugs,rape,and serious violence. This story also relates to a similar personal situation. I hope this story gives people something to think about. I hope you enjoy! Thank y'all for your reviews. I hope you pass this on to other people so they can read it and then pass it on to others who need to read this and hear the message..Well I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is she?!"Paul demanded looking down at the younger man who now stood in a panic that Stephanie wasn't there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God…" Jeff muttered slamming his hand through the wall."God Dammit!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Paul watched him for a second and felt a strange wave go over him. As if he didn't belong there. His feelings for Stephanie had undoubtedly changed if not completely diminished. He knew when he looked at the younger man that he loved her. More than he could possibly know. He hung his head and moved towards the door and did the only thing that would help. He left. The clouds that were there earlier had darkened and it looked like a huge storm was coming. He decided to get back to the hotel the WWF had a house show in greensboro the day before and he'd be leaving later that night for Miami. Most of the superstars had already left. All except one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"God dammit why me!" Stephanie screamed into the darkness as she looked around at the parking lot she'd barely been able to pull into. It was a Walmart parking lot and she'd hoped there would be someone kind enough to help her. Still not good with her legs which she had gotten a cramp in from the run she had taken earlier she moved slowly towards the store not caring that she was soaking wet. Well someone cared. Just not in the way she'd hoped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking through the store Chris Jericho picked up his usual nessescities and had now begun paroling the candy and snacks isle. Picking up a few bags of chips and some twizzlers he headed to the check out counter and looked at the magazines. Picking up one of the tabloids he saw Stephanie McMahon's face covered in blood and on a stretcher . It was a picture that was taken at the accident. He shuddered although he hated the woman she'd been through hell and was still going strong or weak she was one hell of a woman. Setting the magazine and the rest of his stuff on the counter he paid and left. Walking to his car he heard whimpering and loud voices. The whimpering sounded like a pleading voice and he went to check it out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop crying princess and everything will be all right." A tall light haired man said. Them man was wearing a carolina blue bandana and he smelled like beer. When Stephanie didn't stop wailed the man gripped her neck and tightened his grip. Her eyes rolled back into her head for a second before he dropped her suddenly and fell over with a loud thump and a groan. Stephanie rolled over and looked up only seeing long hair she thought it was Jeff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff is that you?" She asked quietly her voice so hushed you could barely hear it.Trying to push her self up off the ground she felt strong hands at her hips pulling her to her feet. When she wobbled the hands caught her again. Turning her head she could see it wasn't Jeff and the face that stared back at her made her squeal and push away from him. The eyes were softer. He motioned for her to come over to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Chris gave her an encourging smile. "You'll be ok."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris I can't.. I.." She looked down at her legs and he knew instantly what she was talking about. Picking her up and cradling her he walked towards his car. Then realizing they needed necessities for her he looked down at the shivering woman in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need to get you clothes." He said looking down at her and she nodded as the headed towards the Walmart. Picking out some sweat pants,Jeans, Some skirts and some tops they got some toiletries. She'd been walking with his help and he knew people were looking. All the more reason he pulled her closer. Helping her into his car was no trouble at all seeing as by then she was sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita I need to find her." Jeff said his voice trembling with emotions running wild. Matt put a hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off violently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff we'll find her she couldn't have gotten far." Lita said. "She can't run or at least not for long. There was a broke down car that was on the side of the road a few days ago and it's gone now maybe she some how fixed it and drove it or something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I need her back Li." Jeff said the look in his eyes made her feel like crying. He was crumbling with out Stephanie and it seemed like in a way he was dying. The usual light in his eyes was gone and the cocky grin he'd sport while he was hanging with them was now a firm line of pain. Quiet tears slid down his face. He'd lost the energy to sob or even have an outburst. Lita began to let her own fear's and pain slip out. Stephanie was one of her closest friends if she died what would become of her. Looking up at Matt she saw her expression was mirrored. Both men knew Stephanie before she even came to the WWF. They knew what was inside her head. She sighed and looked out the window Jeff had spent the early evening up and down the roads countless numbers of times. She had doubts that Stephanie was alive. All they could do was pray until the morning when they could look again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt where's the next show maybe she'll be there?" Jeff asked his voice now suddenly void of emotion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's in Arlanta.Georgia Jeff." Matt replied feeling his girlfriend's body go limp in his arms from exhaustion he laid her on the couch and turned to his brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Call Edge and tell him to be on the look out for her in case she's… In case she's there." Jeff said shaking again when he said she.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff ….."Matt started and backed off when he received a venomous glance from his younger brother. "I think you need to get some rest for tomarrow in case we find… if we find her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't…"Jeff said running his hands through his hair. "I won't sleep until she's safe or at least in my arms again."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope y'all enjoyed!!! I'll be back as soon as I can with the next one. 


	6. Free

Addiction  
  
  
  
Rated R for reasons described below.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Story notes: Hey y'all this Is set in present time going to why Stephanie acted as if she was pregnant and the behind the scenes problems. This story deals with drugs,rape,and serious violence. This story also relates to a similar personal situation. I hope this story gives people something to think about. I hope you enjoy! Thank y'all for your reviews. I hope you pass this on to other people so they can read it and then pass it on to others who need to read this and hear the message..Well I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where am I?" Stephanie mumbled sitting up with a splitting headache. Looking around she was surprised that she was in a large suite. Eyeing a piece of letterhead paper she noticed the emblem. The Marriot hotel in Georgia. Feeling warmth next to her she looked down and saw a sleeping Chris Jericho. Then she remembered everything that had happened. She sat back against the headboard and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. She was addicted to drugs and there was nothing she could do about it. She had nothing to really live for. No friends, absolutely no family and, no boyfriend. She smiled a bit at the word boyfriend. Her eyes found a magazine on the night stand where she'd found the stationary. The Hardy Boyz were on the cover and she traced Jeff's jaw line on the picture. She could almost feel him in the room with her. The look he'd give her when he believed in her and encouraged her to get out of whatever hole she was in. Jeff was always there for her one way or another. Her first fight with Paul, the first date she had with Andrew he'd made her tell the details, the brief period when she and his brother had dated, and who could forget the times when Chris Jericho called her all those names and Paul told her to suck it up. Then there was the first time they met. Her fingers gently brushed her lips where he'd kissed her in what seemed like years ago but in reality was only a day ago. She did this all as she reminded herself of how they became to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie dear I'd like you to meet the newest editions to the WWF roster." Her father, Vince McMahon, introduced her to the two handsome men in front of her. One had dark eyes that held hers for several seconds as if deciding if she was acceptable to talk to. The other looked at her curiously with an impish grin and stuck out his hand much to her father's disapproval. She was surprised at this since most of the WWF roster kissed her ass for being the daughter of their boss.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Jeff Nero Hardy." He said giving her a genuine smile. "This here's my brother Matt."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said shaking their hands. "Would you like me to show you around and maybe we can get lunch."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Yeah sure that sounds great I'm starving." Jeff said and almost on cue his stomache had growled. "I guess you can tell."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeez Jeff you are such a pig." Matt said speaking up. "So what's up with your dad I mean he's way tense it looks like his neck veins were going to pop."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now who's being the ass." Jeff muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry he's always like that you'll get used to it." Stephanie said laughing. They turned the corner and began walking down a long hallway and she saw Kane coming out of a room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kane I'd like you to meet your new co-workers, Matt and Jeff Hardy." Stephanie introduced them and laid a hand on Jeff's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey.." Both Matt and Jeff said. The man in red just nodded and walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's his deal?" Jeff asked taking note to Stephanie's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He um….just doesn't like to talk much." Stephanie said. Her expression changed to confusion as a loud rumbling sound was heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was my tummy pager." Jeff announced bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Tells me when I'm hungry which would be… right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then lets hit the Cafeteria." Stephanie said with a smile and walked on ahead of them to the Cafeteria. She could have sworn they were whispering behind her. And she decided to pay no mind knowing that it's just what siblings do. Looking around the room she saw her brother sitting at a table by himself. Turning back to the Hardyz she gave them a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y'all see that guy over there?" Stephanie motioned towards Shane. "That's my brother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't see the resemblence but I'll take your word for it." Jeff said earing a roll of the eyes from her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well lets eat.." Stephanie said moving them over to the counter to order their food. After that she led them to Shane's table and sat down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sup sis?" Shane said looking up momentarily at her and the two guys. "Lawndering in shit much?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me you social reject where are your little friends?" Stephanie replied stung holding back tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"On their way."Shane said she could smell the liquor in his breath. . "And Joey is lookin' for ya.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not going out with him." She let her voice rise a bit. "I can do better."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really?" Shane said noticing the look the two men beside her were giving him. "Like you are now if you were really that gorgeous and talented then why are you hanging around redneck rejects."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You…."Stephanie started her lower lip quivering. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room thankful that they were early to lunch and there weren't very many people there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Steph?" Jeff came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You all right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm fine I guess…"She wiped her tears. Her father said tears were a sign of weakness and she wasn't weak! "Just you know he called me ugly and…."  
  
  
  
  
  
"If it's worth anything I think your gorgeous." Jeff said and watched as she cracked a smile before adding one of his own.  
  
  
  
  
  
She bit down on her lip and looked at the phone. She really did love him didn't she? She could call him right? She reached over and touched the phone then drew it back as if it were on fire. She had to help herself first. Her eyes fell on the bag of clothes that Chris had bought her and the mini suitcase they'd found at the store. Getting up she grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom and took a shower. Letting the water pour down her back she let it rinse away the pain. She leaned her head on the tile wall and sighed. She would get out of this hole. But she had to do it on her own. She could save herself from this hell. Rinsing the shampoo out of her hair she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and looked in the mirror. Her wet hair clung to he face and back. She could of sworn she was glowing. Changing into the jeans and sweat shirt she'd picked out she began to pull her hair up into a ponytail bun. She began to fold her stuff and pack it in the suitcase. After packing all the toiletries he'd bought her she grabbed his walet and promised she'd pay him back. Taking about 5 hundred she slipped it into her pocket and grabbed the stationary and wrote him a note thanking him from taking care of her and she hoped they could be friends. She also wrote that she'd never forget his kindness and she'd pay him back as soon as possible and not to worry that she'd be fine. Setting the note down on the pillow she pulled open the door and walked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Getting back downstairs she hailed a cab to the Center for Women. On the way there she saw a white dove and smiled. She shined. For the first time in what seemed like years she shined. Sending Jeff a mental message she hoped he didn't worry about her because she would soon be free.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Soon I'll be free…" She said smiling and looking out the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff sat up straight on the couch and looked around the room. His worries were faded and his heart was full. He still didn't know where she was but something told him to have faith and she'd be there.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Faith will set us free…" He said looking around and sighing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No review=no story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanx for reading. 


	7. I knew I loved you before I met you (THE...

Addiction  
  
  
  
Rated R for reasons described below.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Story notes: Hey y'all this Is set in present time going to why Stephanie acted as if she was pregnant and the behind the scenes problems. This story deals with drugs,rape,and serious violence. This story also relates to a similar personal situation. I hope this story gives people something to think about. I hope you enjoy! Thank y'all for your reviews. I hope you pass this on to other people so they can read it and then pass it on to others who need to read this and hear the message..Well I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
  
  
A.N.: OK If y'all don't know this already but I think it's after like 5 months if the person you're looking for isn't found then they presume that their dead and stop looking. And during that time she was presumed dead her and Paul would have been divorced by death so she's technically not married to him. Song by Savage Garden  
  
5 months down the road October 2002.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Earth to Jeff!" Matt waved a hand in front of his brother's eyes. Jeff had taken on a disheartening look since Stephanie had disappeared and presumed dead. Edge, Matt, Lita, and himself all had been searching for her. One by one they'd begun to give up hope except for him. It was announced by Vince McMahon himself that his daughter was presumed dead and from then on he was in a state of denial. It wasn't possible to him. He still felt her in his heart and in his soul. Every fiber of his body was sure that she was alive. Especially since the "ghostly" appearences started happening. Every once in a while someone would catch a glimpse of what seemed to be Stephanie or her possibly ghostly essence. Whenever Paul went out to the ring he'd look down where Stephanie would once be seen clapping for him at ringside and instead see her in the audience. For most of the people in the WWF roster the first month with out her there to yell and scream at everybody was awkward and silent. Things just weren't the same for anyone who'd ever been around her on a most everyday basis.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe It's intuition something's you just don't question like in your eyes I see my future at a near stand and there it goes I think I found my best friend. I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe……  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking over he saw his brother cuddling with Lita on the sofa and sighed imagining it was him and Stephanie. Shaking his head he remembered the first time they met. Her smile, her face, the way her hair fell. He let his tears fall loosly to the floor and closed his eyes. Leaning his head back on the wall Jeff felt something strange go through him. She was somewhere near him. His eyes followed to the monitor in the locker room. What he saw he froze his blood like ice. She was walking down the hall with Chris Jericho. His Stephanie was here in the arena walking towards the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MATT!!!!!"Jeff screamed at his brother who was lost in a kiss he was sharing with Lita. "Did you know she was going to be here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who?" The elder Hardy asked looking at the screen and standing. His eyes grew wide with shock, surprise, and confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But she's… she's supposed to be….. she was declared….. Oh my God."Matt sputtered all at once as Stephanie walked into the ring with Chris Jericho.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why is she with Chris?"Lita asked standing beside Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you. I think dreamed you into life. I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life.  
  
  
  
His heart beat wildly he couldn't believe she was here. Sitting down he turned up the volume on the monitor. He couldn't breathe couldn't think. She looked thinner than the last time he'd seen her. Her hair was longer but straight. She was wearing a pair of flared black jeans and what looked like a newly re-made Stephanie McMahon shirt that mimicked Stone Cold Steve Austin's saying. "That's the Bottom Line, Cuz the Princess Said so". He smiled and she glowed like an angel. Chris handed her a mic and all the crowd hushed. She looked directly ahead at the ramp and then the fans and smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now I know what you're thinking." She began. "But I'm not dead and no I'm not a ghost or a look alike. But I have been here for the past few weeks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are all well aware of my addiction to drugs that put me out of commission for a while. But what you don't know is that someone helped me. Someone gave me a chance…. A second chance to get up and get out of my own personal hell." She said looking back at Chris.  
  
  
  
There's just no other reason only the sense of completion. And in your eyes I see the missing pieces, searching for….I think I found my way home.  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe……  
  
  
  
"I can't watch this….." Jeff jumped up before his brother could react and ran out the door. What she was saying was killing him pledging her love to Chris Jericho was his own living hell come to life. It didn't help much when it was being blasted over the intercom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But it wasn't exactly this man standing in the ring with me." Stephanie said looking down. "My friends who were watching close by I think you for being there to protect me in my time of need."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The one man who did help me encouraged me and gave me something so precious that I can never forget it. He helped me walk after the accident, he pushed me to help myself, and he told me he loved me."  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I've been waiting all my life.  
  
  
  
"He took me to a cottage out back in Cameron, NC. He took care of me and he saved me." Stephanie bit down on her lower lip and began to cry. "I have only one thing to say to him if he would please come out here now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know who you are and I need you here, with me please come out." Stephanie pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff stopped in the hall and let his mind replay the words he'd just heard. The words that were making his heart soar. Turning on his heel he ran as fast as he could down the corridors. It seemed to take forever but he made it. His music hit and he didn't hesitate to run down the ramp and slide into the ring. He smiled at her as she took his hand. He pulled her close enough to pluck the mic out of her hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie I believe you had something to tell me?"Jeff said looking at her searching her eyes for what he knew was always there.  
  
  
  
I found some angels dancing around you..  
  
  
  
"Jeffrey Nero Hardy……." She bit into her lip again and smiled. "I love you…. I think I knew even before I met you."  
  
  
  
  
  
With an all and out grin he lifted her up in his arms and spun her around. He was grinning from ear to ear. Looking at the ring he held on his finger. The ring his grandfather had given him when he was 12. He set her down and got on one knee.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie McMahon if I ask you to marry me will you say yes?" He asked her with a certain fear and hope in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes I would.." She replied her eyes never leaving his.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then Stephanie McMahon will you marry me?" Jeff asked her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes.. I will!" Stephanie smiled when he slipped the ring on her finger and he pulled her down for a kiss. Just then his music hit and Matt and Lita came down to the ring and slid in.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 I'm more complete now that I've found you  
  
  
  
"Jeff I'm supposed to get married first ya know.." Matt laughed shaking his brother's hand once he and Stephanie stood up.  
  
  
  
"Congratulations friend?" Chris said looking at her with a questioning look.  
  
  
  
"Thanks friend.." She smiled and hugged him tight. "Thank you for taking me in when I had no where else to go and thank you for protecting me and caring.  
  
  
  
"Y'all I can't believe it!" Lita wiped away some tears while hugging Stephanie and then Jeff..  
  
  
  
"This mean's your Team Xtreme for life!"Matt said. Jeff took his shirt off and helped her put it on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The new Team Xtreme featuring Lita, Jeff, Matt, and new addition Stephanie Hardy!"Jeff announced holding her hand up while Matt hand her other hand and Lita's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go home.." Stephanie said wrapping her arms around Jeff.  
  
  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you..  
  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
  
2 I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life…  
  
  
  
"Can't wait.."He replied. They began to climb out of the ring when her father's music hit. Her eyes lit up at the possibility of seeing her father. It wasn't him it was Rose Parker the woman who'd gotten her on the drug in the first place.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ms. Parker?" Stephanie's eyes were laced with confusion and fear.  
  
  
  
"Don't you mean Mom?" Rose said smiling down at the woman in front of her.  
  
  
  
"You're not my mother…Why are you using my family's music." Jeff's grip around her waist tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Truth hurts huh?" Rose laughed. "I told your father if he cut me out of the family this would come out. I'm your Mother the one and only mother you really have considering the other one doesn't give a damn."  
  
  
  
"You Shut up right now Linda's my mother not you or anyone else and she does care…where's daddy?" Stephanie inched frantically into Jeff's embrace.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie don't talk to your mother that way."Vince walked out and looked down at his daughter.  
  
  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its true honey….. she's your mother… your one and only mother." Vince replied with some difficulty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Any wayz GUESS WHAT!? It's not entirely OVER!!!!! THERE'S A NEW ONE!!!!  
  
YEPPERS!!!!  
  
A SEQUEL WILL BE OUT SOON!!!!!!!  
  
Ain't that great!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IT MEANS A LOT. ESPECIALLLY Keena, Mystic Queen and my number 1 fan….I think. LoL BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
